Nation Template
NOTE: this is a bare minimum and you are free to add in more wherever you like, but if it drastically changes formatting it may be subject to editing by a mod. NOTE: Nations in the same area/with the same name in the future are NOT the same nation. Separate pages must be made for them if they changed communities or collapsed for an extended period of time. This is under the discretion of the mods. Here you can write general details on your nation, such as location, the date it started, basic history, members, etc. You may want to put specifics only in the infobox of the nation, but it's totally up to you. Because nations are larger and more importantly they also have much higher standards than town or player articles. Nations need a flag and or banner on the wiki, however, there are no standards as long as it's not edgy for no reason or otherwise randomly retarded. It's lenient though and at moderator discretion. This description will probably be much longer than that of other pages. Infoboxes are required. History This section is NOT optional, as it will end up being the bulk of your article. It is however lenient and not much has to be written, as long as it has some subdivisions. Subdividing should be done in longer, broader time periods, and then smaller specific ones. How long or short you want each period to be is totally up to you. At first, using only one subdivision if fine, but unlike player articles nations tend to have a lot of history so it's required to eventually add more. If you have trouble making more subdivisions or writing about the history of the town contact a mod. Subdividing has always been really inconsistent so this is not final, but it's better to use headings as intended. So for example: Have a Sub-heading 1 as the first one in a group And Sub-heading 2 for specifics Italicizing or bolding the first group makes it a lot easier to see in different to the smaller ones so its recommended. I would not recommend subheading 3 because it looks tiny and makes things weird otherwise, feel free to write whatever history you want here Heres an example: Early History Template1 After extensive talks with EchoOcelot Paperpikmin established a new German state in order to recreate the German nation. Initially, success was seen, with a new town established and Berlin regained. This slowed as Paperpikmin became incredibly busy off the server. Nonetheless, as November arrived the nation saw continued legitimacy and growth, however, it is slow due to the major towns of Leipzig and Hamburg proving an enormous obstacle. Many new alliances were quickly established, and diplomatic talks were made initially. Template2 As you can see, it looks relatively neat when there is enough text in each subdivision, so this is the recommended route to take. Government It's important and as such required to add how the government of the nation functions. Obviously, anything secretive can be left out entirely, but outright wrong information is not okay. If this creates conflict contact a wiki mod about the issue. This can be very simple (EX Sealand is a monarchy with an emperor who rules all affairs of state, diplomacy, and military), or incredibly complicated, as long as theirs something. Military Additionally, it's important to write about the military, whether there is one or not. Like government, this can be very simple or very complicated at your discretion. If a nation only uses militia, feel free to just write that or detail them. If a nation has no military whatsoever and refuses to ever fight, that's another relevant point and should be discussed in the tab. Buildings This can also be named Architecture/World wonders/whatever. This will be required for new wiki pages on nations in addition to town pages, but nations can obviously use buildings from any member town or any "territory" it owns. Natural wonders are perfectly fine as well. Notable People This is a required field to detail important members of the town historically or currently, so it's easier to tell which people are in which area and to get a better idea of the region. This can be organized in a list, for example: * Player 1 * Player 2 * WTF * Player 3 National Subdivisions This isn't required but is highly recommended to help add space and add meat to your article, mostly for larger or federal nations. This refers to towns, states, provinces, autonomous regions, or other smaller sections of a nation that can be described individually. This IS optional however. This is specified so it's more clear, for example you could have a subdivision for each province or colony. Generally it's at your discretion. Other Recommended Headings The following are not required but it's recommended to have at least something extra for your town page. Most are applicable to most nations. * Political Affiliation * Political Parties * Politics * Economics (This may be made required depending on it's role in terra nova) * Diplomacy (highly, highly, highly recommended) * Maps * Pictures * Culture * Navy (gl making this work though lol) * Anything else that isn't ridiculous and can with reason fit into the wiki